Actos de Valentía
by SaharyRazor
Summary: ¿Qué es lo más valiente que has hecho? ¿Ya lo pensaste? Ahora dime si Eli tendrá suficiente valor para hacer lo que viene o retirarse a medio camino igual que un cobarde… Dedicaciones a: WeAreNever – DeviLau Hills- La loca chora – Guest – asapasap – unespacioenblanco – GretaMontalvo - Osiris. *PENDIENTE
1. Chapter 1

**Hace tiempo que no estoy por aquí, pero el tener cosas pendientes en otras partes no me retendrá el escribir y el seguir imaginando ;) Dedicaciones a: WeAreNever – DeviLau Hills- La loca chora – Guest – asapasap – unespacioenblanco – GretaMontalvo - Osiris –**

_**Nota: En este Shot Trixie y Eli ya tienen su tiempecito de novios xD**_

**Y como dicen "Nos leemos abajo" Disfruten la Historia ;)**

* * *

**...Un Acto de Valentía...**

Tan solo pensar en eso me hacía nublar la vista, hacia flaquear mis piernas, mi frente sudaba, mis manos temblaban… ¿Pero que pensé al decirles que si? Rayos…

-Estarás bien, Ya verás-Me dijo Kord dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda con su enorme mano, para intentar calmarme. Me hallaba sentado en mi cama, con la mirada preocupada y algo perdida.

-Pienso lo mismo-Apoyó Junjie el comentario de mi grandote amigo.

-¿Seguros?-Conteste dudoso.

-¿Que te puede pasar?, quizás con solo su mirada te fulmine o quizás antes de llegar te dispare con una torpedo para solo no quererte ver más o… ¿qué se yo? ¿Quemarte vivo?- Hablo mi amigo Pronto al entrar a mi habitación… si quería verme más preocupado y tenso… lo había logrado. Kord y Junjie solo le enviaron una mira fulminante al topoide haciéndolo dudar por lo que había dicho.

-¡En media hora salimos Eli!-Escuche gritar la voz de Trixie informándome el faltante para ir y dar frente con alguien que no sabía si pronto seria mi más y poderoso enemigo o si sería alguien de quien confiar.

-o… O… ¡Ok!- Tartamudee un poco dejando salir casi por completo mi miedo y temor. Mis amigos me vieron con lastima y quizás pena… Pero tenían razón- ¿Sera que todavía hay vuelta atrás?- Pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta. Negaron lentamente con la cabeza, lo único que pude hacer fue tirarme a mi cama en posición fetal.

**~Veinte minutos faltantes**

-Cálmate por favor Eli- Me dijo Junjei

-Me estas mareando- Continuo Kord. Yo tan solo caminaba en círculos con un dedo dentro de mi boca mientras mordía mi uña.

Se me notaba preocupado…¿Preocupado? ¡No! ¡Desesperado! ¡Que alguien me mate por favor! No quiero seguir sufriendo…

** ~Quince minutos faltantes~**

-¡Eli cámbiate!- Me regaño Trixie al verme con el short y camisa con la que dormí- ¡Tan solo Faltan quince minutos!- ¡¿Quince minutos?! Tenía que idearme algo para no ir. Quizás podría hacerme el enfermo… Un segundo… ¡Sí! ¡Eso!

-Lo siento… Trix…- empecé a "fingir" un dolor de cabeza, cosa que no me costó mucho ya que pensar en ir… me provocaba uno-… Me siento… mal… Me duele… mi cuerpo…

-Ouw… Pobrecito de mi Eli…-Me hablo tan tristemente. ¡Sí! Celebre dentro de mí, se la está creyendo.- Le diré a Pronto que cuide di ti y te dé una de sus mejores recetas para dolores, que consiste en huevos de rana, unos que otros escorpiones, viseras de…- Es malvada… ¡No se vale! ¡No quiero ir!

-Está bien… voy a cambiarme…-Dije a la mala salió del cuarto para dejarme cambiar y antes de retirarse…

-Espero y no más bromitas de esta- Me amenazó con una mirada que me hacía sentir el quemarme por dentro.

Trague pesadamente- S… sí.. Corazón- Y cerro mi puerta bruscamente y empecé a ver a mi alrededor. Sentía que el mundo, que mi vida se me encimaba tirándome al suelo de un golpe…

**~Siete minutos faltantes~**

Pesadamente abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue a todas mis babosas a mi alrededor mirándome preocupadamente. Al veme abrir los ojos se alegraron y empezaron a chillar de alegría. Abrí mis ojos como plato obligándome a levantarme rápidamente del piso al recordar que debía cambiarme.

-¿Cuánto falta?

Les pregunte a mis babosas. Ellas solo me señalaron un reloj que se encontraba en mi cuarto. Lo mire y por poco me desmayo de nuevo. Si sé que me desmaye y no quería repetirlo. ¡Tan solo faltaban siete para irnos! Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, parecía que quería huir de mi cuerpo solo para no enfrentar lo que sería mi más grande reto. ¡Mi corazón quería abandonar mi cuerpo! Y si yo pudiera desaparecer… sería lo más grandioso que me pudiera pasar, pero para eso necesitaba un milagro.

-¿Ya estás listo Eli?-Escuche decir del otro lado de la puerta, era Trixie… Que encantadora voz tenía.

-Emmm… Dame unos minutos y salgo-Conteste ya que seguía igual que la mañana "Ya ni una mujer tarda tanto" Escuche decir a Trixie del otro lado de la puerta, quizás pensó que no la escucharía.

**~Cinco minutos faltantes~**

Muy bien hora de cambiarme…

-¿Guantes?- Listo- ¿Camisa?- Listo- ¿Tubos con babosas?- Listo- ¿Cabello arreglado?-Listo- ¿Babosas? -Listas. ¿Qué más falta? Sentía que algo me faltaba. Sentía mucha brisa en mis piernas que me daban escalofríos, las mire y…- ¡Pantalones!- Eso me faltaba.

**~Tres minutos faltantes~**

Termine de cambiarme rápidamente, así que baje para ver si podía despejar mi mente un momento, cuando a media escalera escuche a Kord, Junjei y Pronto jugar, pero no solo eso, también hablaban de algo o mejor dicho alguien y ese alguien era yo…

-¿Crees que se acobarde?- Es cuche preguntar Pronto a los otros dos.

-No lo sé- Dijo Junjei.

-Pues yo creo que…- ¿Crees que…? ¿A qué viene eso Kord?

-Entonces crees que…- Habló Pronto

-…Que es posible que antes de llegar finja un paro cardiaco- Se veía que trataban de retener la risa.

-Si es que no le de uno de verdad- Solo basto eso para que estallaran sus risas. Maldito Junjei, ya me las pagaras… Baje por completo las escaleras y me senté junto a ellos retomando confianza en mí mismo.

-¡¿Eli?!- dijeron sorprendidos apartando la mirada por un momento del videojuego solo para verme y pronto volvieron a lo suyo.

-Creí que te habías desmayado- Se vio que Kord se estaba burlando de mí. Querían reírse, más al parecer mi presencia no los dejaba.

-Eli, ¿Por qué no te llevas tu propia comida?- Me pregunto mi "querido" amiguísimo con rasgos asiáticos.

-¿Por? -No entendía lo que me quiso decir.

-No vaya a hacer que le pongan veneno a tu comida- Hasta en mi cara se burlan, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Mi confianza cayó por los suelos al igual que mi orgullo… ¡TIERRA TRAGAME!

Llego Trixie… Hermosa igual que siempre… que bonita. Sin duda un suspiro se me escapo.

-Que bien que ya estás listo Eli-Dijo alegre- Ya hay que irnos para que…-No la deje terminar ya que irrumpí, pensar en eso me hizo volver los mismos efectos de hace una media hora atrás: Tan solo pensar en eso me hacía nublar la vista, hacia flaquear mis piernas, mi frente sudar, mis manos temblar, mi presión bajar, el mundo girar lentamente a mis ojos… Ya no podía más… tenía que decirle…

-Trix, te quiero… pero ya no lo soporto más-La vi confundida- No quiero ir, por favor, No me obligues-Me arrodille frente a ella suplicándole el no ir, mientras que los otros tres me miraban, sentía sus miradas penetrarme y que por dentro ellos se morían de risa mientras yo sufría por fuera y por dentro mi alma escapaba. Me miro con…¿Ternura? Y me dio un corto pero cariñoso beso en los labios.

-Sé que no quieres ir, y también estoy nerviosa… ¡Pero Eli! ¡SON MIS PADRES! ¡Tienes que conocerlos!- Me jaló para a fuera aun con todos los forcejeos que hacía y se despidió de los chicos.

** ~Hace diez minutos con Junjei y Kord~**

**-**Entonces tanta es tu confianza de que Eli si valla con Trixie y que no se quede en el refugio… eh…

-Así es…

-¿Y si apostamos?

-Diez piezas de oro a quien gane

-Que así sea- Estrecharon la mano y se pusieron a jugar.

**~Ahora en el presente ya pasados diez minutos de que se hallan ido Trixie y Eli~**

-Ve preparando mis diez piezas de oro- Hablo Junjei a Kord

-No te me apresures… puede que en treinta minutos vuelva….jejeje

* * *

**¡Hola! Soy yo con un Nuevo Shot que acabo de hacer ¿Qué tal? ¿Quién ganara la apuesta? sepa… Me siento como Zombie ya que he estado estudiando la guía de estudio para el examen de la prepa (Que presentare para entrar) y tan solo me dieron CINCO días para hacer una maqueta (Esas cosas las detesto) que valía mi calificación para este bimestre (no les conté, pero en el anterior Salí muy bien… ¡Yey!)**

**Tengo Una Historia llamada "¿Este es el fin?" que aún no actualizo y la razón de eso es que pienso hacerle algunos que otros cambios, pero sin dañar la idea que tengo en mente, así que porfa… Paciencia :D Les mando un Fuerte y Un Gran Beshote, Y haber cuando nos leemos 8D…**

**Y Para Aquella "Persona" Que comentó en mi historia anteriormente mencionada (Espero que leas esto "Odio")… ¡Ternurita! *-* Creo que te llamare así :D Sabes, Yo igual te quiero y gracias por reforzarme a seguir escribiendo eres la persona más adorable que he leído :3**

**By: SeacSahary**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola, hola. ****¿Qué tal su día, tarde o noche? Ojala y bien **

_**Nota: Descubriran que en este "pequeño" cap. Eli y Trixie tienen otro "estatus"**_

**Disfruten y Lean. Y como dicen "Nos leemos abajo"**

**(Tengo pequeño detalle de la película de Bajoterra, Quizás unos ya se enteraron) ^^**

* * *

"**Confesión"**

**~DIA UNO~**

Ok Eli, no hay vuelta atrás… esto debe ser memorable para ella. Tal y como lo ensaye-Suspiro-Cabello arreglado, misma ropa de siempre… hay… ¡que calor! En que iba… ¡Ah, sí! Solo debo ir y decirle. Bajo las escaleras.

-¿Y si hago el ridículo? ¿Si me dice que no? ¡¿Si me lanza una babosa explosiva?!-Empiezo a pensar mientras bajo por las escaleras- ¡Eli! ¡Concéntrate! Mentalidad Positiva-Inhalo y exhalo- Un Shane es valiente… Un Shane enfrenta todo… Un Shane hace lo imposible… Un Shane…

Bajo por completo las escaleras y la veo pasar. Se para enfrente de mí con una gran sonrisa… Con esos bellos ojos que me hipnotizan, ese rojo de sus labios que me hacen desearlos, esa rojiza cabellera que me vuelve ¡Loco!

-¡Hola Eli!- Me saludo tan alegre.

-¡Un Shane se va a su cuarto!- Doy media vuelta y empiezo a subir rápidamente. ¡Pero qué te pasa! ¡Vuelva allá y dile!

-¿A dónde vas Eli?- Me pregunto algo triste y preocupada. ¡¿Pero que eh hecho?!

Es ahora o nunca. Se lo diré. Me armo de valor para voltear a verla Y…:

-Yo…-En pienso a sudar… ¡Argh!- Voy Por algo en mi habitación, ya vuelvo- Digo Rápidamente. Creo que será nunca. Lloro por dentro. ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil decirle?!

Subo por completo las escaleras ella solo dice "Ahorita vuelvo voy por una fruta" una vez que se fue me tiro de espalda sobre la pared y me dejo caer lentamente.

-¿Problemas?-Escuche decir a mi lado junto a una pequeña risilla.

-¿Qué quieres Kord?-Le pregunte sin siquiera verle.

-Nada, solo quiero… "ayudar"-Lo mire al escuchar como a "ayudar" le ponía comillas.

-¿Enserio Kord?-Lo mire irónicamente.

-Invítala a comer, a ver una película, regálale una nueva cámara, otra lanzadora…-Un sinfín de ideas me daba. Comprarle algo no era un problema, el problema era el dárselo… ¡Argh!…lloro dentro de mí.

-Kord, creo que es mejor que le dejes solo para que piense con claridad y se arme de valor-Llego Junjie reclamándole al mecánico. ¿Y este que sabe de lo que hablamos?

-Hay que ayudarlo, si no como le dirá a T…mifgbgrghi- Le tape su gran boca con mis dos manos. ¡Le dije que eso era entre él y yo!

-Lo que Kord quería decir es… que…-Me cuesta inventarle algo, más con lo nervioso que me puse-… como le diré a… al T… Topoide…-Si eso- algo, un pequeño asunto. Jeje-Le doy una sonrisa más que falsa a mi amigo y maestro de Babosa Fu.

-Eli, el amor no se debe ocultar-Me empieza a decir haciendo delicados movimientos con las manos- Déjalo salir. ¡Deja que florezca! -¿Y a este que babosa le golpeo?- ¿Entiendes?

-¿Y tú porque me hablas del amor?-Le cuestiono. La verdad espero que no sepa nada.

-Por favor Eli, sabemos que quieres que sean algo más que amigos-Me lanza una mirada pícara. Me hizo sentir incomodo eso, podría esperar ese tipo de mirada por parte de Kord o Pronto ¿Pero Junjie? ¿Sera que dormí lo suficiente?

-¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?- ¡¿Y este como se enteró?!

-Más de lo que imaginas-¿Acaso es una amenaza? Debo de tener más cuidado con él… solo… por precaución.

**~DIA DOS~**

Ayer perdí todo un día y no se lo pude decir… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué debe ser difícil?!... Ahogo todo tipo grito de desesperación en lo más profundo de todo mi ser. Repetiré lo mismo de ayer exceptuando el rotundo fracaso de no decirle, e intentando callar todo tipo de burla por parte de mi "Queridísimo" amigote azul.

-Muy bien pequeñas. ¿Me ayudaran?-Le pregunto a mis babosas y como buenas amigas que son aceptan sonrientes.

Bajé las escaleras y esta vez no la encontré al bajar, busque por la cocina y tampoco. Escuche hablar a Trixie, Kord, Pronto y Junjie. Sus voces provenían del garaje, me acerque a ver y hay estaban riendo a carcajadas. Me intrigo demasiado y decidí ir a verlos.

-Hola Eli, ¿Estás listo?- Escuche decir a mi mecánico "preferido". Así o más que se estaba burlando.

-Sí, estoy más que listo- Le contra ataco con el ego en alto… Y yo que le sigo el juego…

-Trix, ¿Me prestas tu cámara?-Pregunto Kord. Ella lo pensó un poco y sorprendentemente accedió.

-Ahora si- Dijo por lo bajo- ¿Listo para qué?- Pregunto intrigada Trixie. Quiero decirle pero al abrir mi boca no sale ni una palabra. Ella solo se confunde por mi acción. Vuelvo a intentar decirle algo pero otra vez lo mismo, las palabras no quieren fluir, estoy nervioso... ¡Se atascaron las palabras!. Cierro mi boca rendido y volteo a ver a Kord que mantiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con la cámara en mano… ¡La Cámara! ¡Me está grabando!

-¡Kord apaga eso!-Le ordeno molesto y nervioso a la vez. El solo entre risillas me dice que no.

-¡Kord!

-Kord, no debes ser grosero-Me apoyo Junjie. Algo bueno que hace… El grandote no le hace caso.

-¿Me pasaras la copia?- ¡Ahora Pronto! ¿¡Que tienen contra mí!?

-Kord…-Esta vez le dije más amenazante.

No hico caso de nuevo. Me enoje y me avente contra él, queriendo agarra la cámara. Kord solo me apartaba con una mano mientras repetía el video anteriormente grabado.

-¡Cuidado con mi cámara!- Grito Trixie. Nadie le hizo caso. Lo siento Trix.

En grandes forcejeos intentando agarrar la cámara, Junjie me ayudaba y Pronto ayudaba a Kord posteriormente se unió Trixie solo con tal de recuperar su amada cámara… Ojala fuera por mí... Era una gran batalla por el poder de adquirir y tener en las manos aquel producto. Hubo un movimiento en falso y como en cámara lenta tropezamos los cinco, tirando la cámara al suelo y… rompiéndose en mil pedazos… Qué horror, ahora toda oportunidad con ella se fue…

Los pedazos volaron por todas direcciones-Mi cámara…-Dijo con rotunda tristeza en su voz.

-Ups…-Fue lo único que pudimos decir. Nos levantamos lentamente del suelo.

-Trix-Dije casi en susurros- Lo sentimos.-No me dijo nada. Estaba agachada con la cabeza baja. Se levantó lentamente sin dirigirnos mirada alguna y emprendió camino a su cuarto.

-¡Trix!- Intentamos pararla entre los cuatro.

-¡Cállense y recojan todo antes de que de media vuelta y les lance por separado una babosa explosiva o una trilladora!-Amenazó y siguió su camino hasta su cuarto para finalizar cerrar su puerta con odio y empezar a gritar de enojo. Esas palabras dolieron y aterraron a la vez. Las babosas nos miraron enojadas y se apartaron del lugar.

-¿Qué hemos hecho?-Preguntó Pronto aterrado. Nadie contesto.

**~UNA SEMANA Y CINCO DIAS~**

Ya han pasado dos semanas y seguimos con problemas de comunicación. Me duele el corazón con solo saber que está enojada con migo. En batallas se vuelve fría y silenciosa. En el refugio, no cambia para nada su actitud de fría y bueno, no la culpo. Me he puesto a ahorrar para comprarle una nueva cámara.

-Hola Trix- Digo tímidamente sabiendo que solo pasara por alto. Y así fue. Salió del refugio a quien sabe dónde. Es mejor que la deje sola, no quiero toparme con su babosa tornado en la cara o en peor caso una trilladora.

Veo bajar a mi grandote amigo junto al topoide.

-¿Aún sigue molesta?- Pregunto temeroso Pronto.

Dejo salir un suspiro pesado y contesto-Si…

-Cómprele algo Eli- Me suplico el topo- Ya no quiero mi comida en mi silla.

Estas dos semanas como sabemos a estado de mala con todos pero en la hora de comer Pronto es el blanco de ella.

**~Inicio del Flashback~**

-Disfrute de su comida señorita Sting- Hablo pronto. Ella tan solo no dijo nada, solo mantenía una sonrisa que para todos era algo extraño, pero nos sentíamos aliviados de pensar que ella ya nos perdonó… al menos eso pensábamos.

-Ven Pronto, Siéntate a mi lado- Eso me hizo enojar por dentro, ¡¿Por qué él y yo no?! "¡Hay me pico el alacrán!" escuchamos quejarse a Pronto.

-Mejor me siento a lado del joven Eli- Dijo con cara asustada.

-¿Alguien se quiere sentar a mi lado?-Pregutó con una mirada tan sombría que nos dejó petrificados. En este momento no se si sentarme con ella o no… solo contestamos lentamente con la cabeza un "no"

**~Fin del Flashback~**

**~UNA SEMANA Y SEIS DIAS~**

Me levante temprano, me cambie y me dirigí a mi meca. Salí directo a la caverna Comercial y busque entre tantas tiendas una cámara adecuada para ella. Me llevo hasta la tarde pero encontré la adecuada para ella, ¡hasta se parecía! La envolví con papel de regalo y regrese al refugio.

No encontré a nadie quizás los chicos fueron a buscarme. Escuche a alguien subir las escaleras, era Trixie.

-¡Trix Espera!- Ella me ignoro… que feo.- Por favor para ahí.

Le suplique, por parte hice mal en seguir ya que sin darme cuenta llegamos a la entrada de su habitación y para mi mala suerte la puerta se cerró en mi cara, estrellándose en mí. "¡Auch!" Fue lo único que exclame. Volví a lo mío.

-Trix abre por favor- Volví a pedir. No contesto.- Trix abre, te lo suplico.

-¿Qué quieres?- Abrió de una forma repentina y grotesca.

-Ten- Le entregué temblorosamente un paquete envuelto con un moño rojo- Es… para ti.

Lo inspecciono con su mirada y me volteo a ver

-¿Qué es?- Me preguntó secamente. Me duele que hable así.

-Es… una sorpresa.- Me miró fijamente a los ojos.-También… te quería… decir algo.

Hablé entre tartamudeos. Saque de mi bolsillo del pantalón una pequeña hoja doblada. Aclare mi garganta. Mis manos temblaban, mi frente sudaba frio, mi corazón iba a mil, en mi garganta se mi hacia un nudo y por último, mis piernas querían salir corriendo. Me arrodille enfrente de ella.

-Trix… Yo… Te… Nece… … …- Alzó una ceja. Volví a empezar- Te… escribí algo-No cambio de expresión. Agarre un gran vocado de aire e inicie

_"Este amor que ha crecido_

_En mi por…"_

Que mala suerte ¿no? A medio discurso salen mis más grandes amigos. "Hola Eli que haces" dijeron los tres al unísono con una sonrisa nerviosa. Vi que rápidamente guardo algo Kord, pero eso no me importo en absoluto.

-¡¿Es enserio?! ¡No puedo estar un rato a solas con Trix ya que salen ustedes! ¡Y AHORITA QUE ESTUVE A PUNTO DE PEDIRLE QUE FUERA MI NOVIA ME SALEN USTEDES!- Dije más que enojado. No me había dado cuenta de todo lo que dije hasta que Trixie habló.

-Si me gustaría ser tu novia-Dijo tímidamente. Procese todo lo que dije y como si fuera que me aventaron un balde de agua fría me quede en shock, paralizado. Ninguno de mis músculos quería moverse, no savia cómo reaccionar. Hasta que sentí un abrazo por parte de ella. Fue cuando accedí a tal acción.

-Te quiero-Susurro en mi oído con tanta dulzura en cada palabra. ¡Awww!

-Yo igual- Imite. Se empezaron a escuchar aplausos, nos separamos del abrazo y miramos a los otros tres que aplaudían- ¿Y ustedes que miran?

-Hasta que por fin Romeo consiguió a su Julieta- Habló Pronto mientras se limpiaba una lagrima del ojo.

-Hay que dejarlos solos-Les susurro Junjie a los otros dos. Y se marcharon.

-¿Y que hay dentro?-Pregunto con ternura… Ya extrañaba eso…

-Míralo por ti misma- Le dije. Rompió la envoltura y abrió el paquete. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver lo que había adentro. Se aventó contra mí para darme otro abraso y un pequeño beso en los labios. Casi se me sale la vida por tal acción. Creo que todo termino Bien.

**~Con los chicos fuera del refugio~**

-¿Le dirás que todo fue obra tuya?- Habló Junjie a Kord

-Naaa… Pero al final todos ganamos ¿no?

-¿Y si le descubren?-Pregunto Pronto

-Veremos hasta donde se conservara en secreto, mientras volveré a ver el video.-Hablo Reproduciendo un video donde se encontraba Eli "Tratando" de declarársele a Trixie.

-¿Me pasaras la copia?-Volvió a preguntar el topoide.

-Con lo que me costó para que no se dieran cuenta que lo que se rompió fue una imitación de esta cámara… creo que te venderé la copia- Sonrió maliciosamente…

* * *

**La mera verdad… No creí que fuera a hacer otro ya que lo tenía como "One-Shot" Pero me quede: "¿Y que si hago otro? Al fin de cuenta si no gusta lo quito y ya" xD pero Ñeee**

**¡SABADO A LAS 3:30 p.m.(Horario de México) MARATÓN DE PELI DE BAJOTERRA JUNTO A LA NUEVA PELICULA!. ¡Solo en Disney XD! (¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)**

**¡SIGUEN LAS APUESTAS! ¿Quién Gana? ¿Junjie o Kord? Les daré un chocolate al ganador :3 (?**

**Nombres para hombre y mujer (No me salgan con nombres como: Procopio y Pancrasia… Tampoco tan exóticos… o bueno quizás funcionen xD) Quizás unos que otros se den una idea para que y si es ese caso… ¡Shhh! :D**

**Responderé los Review al final de los cap. Asi que ¡Inicien!**

**Asapasap: Jejeje ^^, No se me llego a ocurrir esa idea pero ñeee son los suegros :D Muajaja. Y denada :3**

**Osiris: D: ¡UN TANQUE DE OXIGENO! Creo que excedí ^^, ¿Ya verán quien gana? :D**

**DeviLau Hills: Jaja Gracias (Y) ****(En el FaceBook aparece como Like *w*)**

**Miss Gianval: Quería Hacer la Trama algo… misteriosa (Obvio sin perder el sentido del humor) Pero adivinaste… Hum… Psíquica… xD Seee… Por eso detesto las maquetas, prefiero dibujar a eso .-. Ya subirás Calificaciones ;) ¡ÁNIMO!**

**La loca chora: ¡Adoro que te encante! 3 :3 Y si como se me ocurrió… Mmm… pus solo estaba friendo unas tortillas y como por arte de magia vino a mi mente ¡SUEGROS! Y pensé en Eli y Trixie y ¡Puf! ¡IDEA! xD algo así… Pero ingeniosa… Si tú lo dices :D**

**Guest: Seee… Suegros xD**

**WeAreNever: La verdad muchos le tienen miedo a sus suegros xD y quise ponerlo así por esa razón lol´s :3 ¿Si Eli va a volver?... hum… No se la dejare fácil :3- Muchas Graseichon ^-^**

**GretaMontalvo: Leí que tenías los mismos a taques de Eli y me quede Pasmada… pero leí que eran de risa y me relaje… pero me volví a pasmar xD Así es. ¡SOLO UNO GANARA! ¿Cuál crees tú?**

**seroparecer: jajaja a mí también .n.**

**JulieShane: Si, ¿Cómo crees que se iba a ir sin pantalones? ¡¿Qué hubieran pensado sus suegros?! xD ¡Me emociona que te haya Fascinado! ¡BESHOS Y APACHOS A TODOS! (?**

**By: SeacSahary**


End file.
